1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a pixel circuit, an organic electroluminescent display apparatus using the pixel circuit, and a method of driving the organic electroluminescent display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses apply a data driving signal, which corresponds to input data, to a plurality of pixel circuits so as to control the luminance of each of the pixels and to convert the input data into an image that is provided to a viewer. The data driving signal to be output to the plurality of pixel circuits is generated from a data driving unit. The data driving unit selects a gamma voltage, which corresponds to the input data, from among a plurality of gamma voltages generated from a gamma filter circuit unit, and outputs the selected gamma voltage as a data driving signal of the plurality of pixel circuits.